


Royal Games

by rose_gardens



Series: Mikannie Week 2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Homoeroticism, Implied Romance, Mentions of Political Marriages, Princess and knight, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_gardens/pseuds/rose_gardens
Summary: Annie Leonhardt, knight of the kingdom of Marley, is sent to rescue a princess. She has no intentions of any sort of attachment.Of course, that's not how it works out.Mikannie Week Day 2: Princess and Knight
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikannie Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981510
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Royal Games

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Shrek. This has probably the first action scene I've ever written (well). There is more to this AU but I don't have time to work on it right now, so there will possibly be a part 2.

It was in the early hours of Annie's third day of riding that the fortress came up on the horizon. Paradis Island was much smaller than the continent, and flatter too. And lonelier. Annie hadn't seen another settlement since the tiny port.

Annie recalled a geography lesson she and the other squires had sat through, a few years back. They'd studied the island's landscape and politics well, being their closest neighbours.

"Most of the island's population is situated inside the great Wall Maria. There is little-to-nobody outside the wall," the aging castle librarian had taught the class of half-attentive squires.

As Annie got closer to the fortress, she caught sight of guards around it. Shit. These lot were bandits, they'd never let a knight, even one from a foreign kingdom, into their base, especially since she wasn't prepared to pay the ransom for the princess. She would have to sneak in.

Well. It wouldn't be the first stealth mission Annie had been on.

When she came within walking distance of the fortress, she slowed down her horse, dismounting near a large rock. There was a pond nearby, and plenty of grass. Her horse would be content to stay here for a few hours.

Annie did not take much with her. She left her heavier armour with the horse, alongside her provisions. She was close enough to the fortress so she wouldn't need them. All she brought with her was her lockpicks, rope and a dagger. It was all she needed.

Staying far away from the fortress, Annie scoped it out. A large tower was in the centre of the fortress. Doubtlessly where the princess was held. There was one entrance, with two guards posted. There were windows, however, which looked to have nobody. She could sneak over to one of the windows and scale the wall. She'd have to get through those rooms and into the tower, which might prove to be difficult.

Annie snuck through the wet grass soundlessly. She reached the wall, and looked for a groove in the old bricks. She found one, which she put her hand into, and lifted her body up. There was another, within arm's reach of the last. Every now and then, Annie would look behind her to make sure nobody had seen her. Each time she did only showed an empty field.

It took Annie a while to reach the window, and it was a welcome relief to hoist herself up onto the ledge. Inside was an empty storeroom. She let out a sigh of relief as she slid into it.

Her bun had come loose, probably as she had climbed. Annie untied her blonde hair, combed it with her fingers, then tied it back up again. Her side bangs fell down just over her eyes, since they were too short to be tied back. They would be annoying, but not anything Annie hadn't dealt with before. She could work around them.

Now all she had to do was get into the tower.

When Annie was finished resting, she decided it was best to get a move on.

The corridor the storeroom was attached to was fortunately empty. Annie slowed her breathing, and quietened her footsteps. She stayed close to the left wall, stopping every ten seconds to listen for incoming bandits.

She ducked behind a suit of armour when she heard a voice. 

"How much longer do we have to do this shit?" One person said. "I hate havin' to wait on the brat."

"Until her nan pays the ransom, Rich," another voice said. 

"'s been nearly four years. She's not coming to pay."

Two bandits passed by Annie. She held her breath and prayed they wouldn't look back.

She watched as the bandits walked down the hall, and didn't move until they turned the corner. She slipped out of her hiding place and went the way the bandits had come. They sounded as if they were talking about the princess, so chances were she was being held that way.

Annie silently moved down the hallway, looking for any staircases. None so far. 

But there was a window at the end of the hall. From where Annie was, she could see that it looked out into a courtyard.

As Annie walked closer, making sure not to stand directly in front of the window, and looked out of it. A few bandits lazed about, playing cards or resting in the morning sun. In the courtyard was the large tower she had seen from outside. It was, for the most part, detached from the rest of the fortress, with a thin walkway bridging the gap about a story up. A guard sat in front of the tower door - damn it, Annie would have to deal with him. Though he seemed to be asleep. It might not be hard.

If Annie could find some stairs upwards, everything would fall into place.

She backed away from the window, and continued searching.

The first door she found was old and wooden. She pressed her ear to it, listening for any sound of people on the other side. Nothing. She opened it slowly, doing as much as she could to not make a sound.

The other side of the door revealed another storeroom. Annie entered, looking for a secret entrance or similar, but gave up. She could come back.

The next door Annie found was on the other side of the hall. She took the same steps as she did with the first door, listening and opening slowly. This door creaked, which nearly caused Annie to gasp - she didn't, however, and stopped the door before it could make any more noise. She looked over her shoulder, to the left and the right, then decided that nobody was coming and she could continue. Annie slipped through the ajar door.

Jackpot. There was a staircase in the room. Annie snuck over, and looked down and up the stairs for any sign of anyone coming. Empty, yet again. Annie climbed the stairs, wasting no time. She was getting closer. She'd have to think of an escape plan on the way back... But that could wait.

Annie still took care when she reached the next storey. There were more bandits up here than downstairs. She waited at the door for the bandits to pass before leaving her hiding place. She snuck across the hallway, and hugged the wall until she found another window. She peered out of it to get a bearing, and tried to figure out which way the tower bridge was.

It looked to be nearby. In the direction she'd come from too, which Annie cursed silently.

She shook her head, and made her way back. After a slow, quiet walk, she found a door that lead into the courtyard. This, undoubtedly, would have the bridge on the other side. Annie gripped the handle, and opened the door. It opened easier than the others, not making a single sound.

She'd been correct. A gentle breeze hit her face, and she was met with a long wooden walkway that lead to a tower.

The guard leaning on a stool outside the tower door was fast asleep. He snored every now and then, to Annie's relief. She practically crawled along the walkway, staying low as to not be spotted by the bandits below her. She was at the tower door in seconds. The guard did not stir. This door was the most fortified of all the doors Annie had seen so far, with a small cut-out part near the bottom - too small to fit under, but large enough to slide a plate of food, perhaps.

Annie tried the handle of the tower door, but to no avail. It was locked. The guard would have the keys, but Annie didn't want to risk disturbing him. She pulled out her lockpicking kit, and selected a rod to slide into the lock. After a painstaking process, the lock opened with a click. 

Annie looked over her shoulder at the guard, lost in blissful slumber, and opened the tower door.

The room she entered into was spacious, yet filled with very few objects. There was a simple bed against one wall, neatly made. A small, worn book sat on a desk, and a pile of clothes were folded by the window seat. 

Annie heard the whip of somebody running just in time to duck. A sword was thrust over where Annie had just been a moment ago. She kicked out her leg, to knock over her attacker. They too moved quickly, jumping to the side. Annie stood up and held out her fists, ready to fight whoever this person was. She hadn't gone through years of intense training for nothing.

Annie caught a glimpse of dark hair before being rushed again. She stepped to the left - _remembering her dad's technique_ \- swiftly kicked them in the leg, knocking them over.

Well, almost. 

Annie's opponent was clearly not an amateur either. They dodged her kick, and slammed directly into her. Annie was knocked into a wall, which hurt _but she'd had worse_ and when she tried to escape, she was pinned to the floor by her opponent. Their sword was pressed to Annie's throat.

Annie could now get a proper look at her opponent. They had short black hair, and looked like they were from the East Sea, or- 

"Who sent you?" They - she? - asked, in a cold yet feminine voice. 

Annie just looked up at her, looking her up and down. The princess - for there wasn't likely to be two Hizuru women in the same tower - wasn't what she had expected.

"Who sent you?" She repeated, pressing the blade closer to Annie's neck.

"Marley did," Annie admitted finally, barely getting the words out. The princess retracted the blade by an inch. 

"What do they want?" She asked, viciously. "My heart on a platter?"

"Your brother wanted you," Annie told her, ignoring her ridiculous suggestion. The princess looked shocked, gasping shortly.

"What is he doing in..." The princess shook her head, dismissing the thought. She turned back to face Annie, a frown on her face. "How did you get past the guards?" 

"They're bad guards," Annie admitted plainly. The princess's lips curled upwards in what was almost a smile. 

"You're funny, Marley Knight," she said.

"You're not, Hizuru Princess," Annie countered. The princess's smile faltered. She looked away. "What?" Annie asked. "Did I say something wrong, Princess?"

"Not a princess," she corrected.

 _Right. Because Hizuru didn't have princesses, at least not in the way countries like Marley did._

"Heir, then."

"It doesn't matter," the not-princess snapped, bringing her sword back to Annie's throat. "You're going to take me out of here and bring me to Eren - to my brother."

Annie _knew_ who Eren was. She didn't need an explanation. 

"That's what I'm here for," Annie explained. She met the not-princess's forceful stare with a blank one of her own. Finally, she sighed and threw the sword aside. It hit the stone floor with a clang. 

She stood up, extending a hand towards Annie. Annie stared at it for a moment - far more weathered than the average noblewoman's. And her arms were muscled too. Very muscled. Annie hadn't payed it any attention when she was pinned down, being too distracted.

Annie took her hand. She was lifted to her feet, and dusted herself off. 

The not-princess was quite taller than Annie. Not that that was hard or anything. She was wearing a simple white shift. Perfect for training in. She held herself with a fighter's grace. The not-princess looked more like a soldier than the long-lost heir to a powerful kingdom.

"Come on," she said, grabbing a bag from near her bed and the sword from the ground. "Take me out of here."

Annie nodded. She lead the not-princess out of the tower, sneaking past the sleeping guard as she did so. The trip back was somewhat easier than the trip to, knowing the directions. 

In no time at all, they were back at the storeroom. As Annie pulled out the rope she had brought with her, the not-princess leaned on the windowsill. 

"Here," Annie said, tying the rope to the end of a bookshelf. She gave it a tug. The bookshelf didn't move. Hopefully it would be stable enough, and the rope long enough.

"Will it hold?" The not-princess questioned. Annie didn't give an answer, because she didn't have one. She threw the rope out the window. It looked like it reached the ground. A relief.

"You first," Annie said. The not-princess rolled her eyes and stepped over the sill, holding onto the rope. She started to abseil down. Annie watched her for a while, making sure she didn't fall. When she reached the ground and gave Annie a signal, she followed. 

"What are you going to do with the rope?" The not-princess asked. It was hanging out the window.

"Leave it there," Annie said. She started off in the direction of her horse.

"Won't they notice?" The not-princess asked, following Annie.

Annie shrugged. "We'll be far away by then."

The not-princess couldn't argue with that.

They trudged through the grass in near silence. Annie wasn't a talkative person anyway, and it didn't seem like the not-princess was either. They reached Annie's horse soon. She was happy, munching away at the grass. The not-princess petted her muzzle as Annie untied her.

"She's a very pretty horse," she said. 

"I'm borrowing her," Annie said. She mounted the horse with a little difficulty due to height, and tucked some hair behind her ear. She looked down at the not-princess. "Come on."

The not-princess climbed onto the back of the horse, and wrapped her arms around Annie. They were strong arms, Annie noticed as she set off. 

"Thank you," the not-princess mentioned. This was not the regal tone she had used to speak to Annie prior. It was gentle. Sincere. "For saving me. I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten."

Annie took a while to answer her. "You're welcome, your grace."

"You don't have to call me that," the not-princess said. "My name is Mikasa."

"Very sorry, your grace," Annie teased. Mikasa sighed and smacked her shoulder in mock annoyance.

"I'll be glad to see Eren," Mikasa said wistfully, to nobody in particular. "It's been so long since I was taken. Tell me, do you know a boy named Armin?" She asked Annie. 

"It's a common name," Annie said. She didn't think she knew anyone with that name though.

"Corn-blond," Mikasa added. "Sharp. Knows a lot of things, would be around Eren. Do you know anyone that matches the description?"

"No," Annie said. She did not see, but Mikasa's grip loosened. 

"Oh. Perhaps he is still - still here," she said. "I hope he's alright."

Annie had no context for this. "Your boyfriend?" She questioned. 

"Ha, no," Mikasa said with a laugh. "Oh, _no_. He - his grandfather took Eren and I in when our home was destroyed in the war. We lived in a little cottage in Wall Maria, by a creek."

"It sounds beautiful," Annie said.

"It was. We would play together, when we were younger. Run about and pretend to be knights or wolves or families. And then..." She paused. "I was collecting strawberries. A man knocked me out and put me in a cart - he said I was valuable to his faction, since my mother was from a noble family. I haven't seen any of them - Eren, Armin, his grandfather - since then. It's been years."

The story was sobering. It reminded Annie of her own father, how he waited for her in their home, going about his daily business while Annie was guarding the princes or fighting overseas or spying in another kingdom's court, her life on the line every day. Of course, she would go back to him. Even if she couldn't, the palace would send out a letter and give her a nice state funeral. Mikasa would not ever see the old man or her friend again. It wasn't like she'd be let out of the Marley court's sight; she was far too valuable. Hizuru was the most powerful nation in the East Sea, having a member of their ruling family in Marley's court, or finally returning her, could secure an alliance with them. 

The sun was setting now. Annie was not yet tired, but at some point Mikasa had rested her head on Annie's shoulder and started snoring softly. It made Annie feel warm. Guilt rose in her stomach, all of a sudden. She didn't want to hand Mikasa over to a life of being used as a bargaining chip, or worse, married off to a Marleyan politician twice her age. It was a likely possibility. There had been talks years ago of Eren being married off to some foreign heiress, but Zeke, in his protectiveness over his young half-brother, had shut that down immediately. Mikasa wouldn't have that luxury.

Silently, Annie made a promise to herself, remembering something her father had told her years ago.

"I'll be your advocate," she whispered.


End file.
